


It was very quick

by CoreCT



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Hurt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/pseuds/CoreCT
Summary: "Fue muy rápido, lo siento."Joseph oye las palabras que él ha usado incontables veces y duele, duele mucho, porque el hombre frente a él suena tan sincero.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	It was very quick

**Author's Note:**

> Esa escena final, donde Will le comunica a Joe la muerte de su hermano, me ha obsesionado desde que la vi. La actuación de Richard Madden me pareció tan dolorosamente hermosa, por la naturalidad y la fuerza de sus expresiones, que quise escribir sobre ello, ver la escena desde la perspectiva de Joe. No sé si lo he logrado, pero aquí está mi pobre intento.

"Esperar que murieras era morir despacio,  
estar goteando del tubo de la muerte,  
morir poco, a pedazos."

Jaime Sabines, _Algo sobre la muerte del Mayor Sabines_

Siente su cuerpo tenso por el cansancio y la adrenalina que poco a poco se desvanece, pero está bien. La herida en su cabeza ha dejado de sangrar, aunque el zumbido en su oído persiste levemente; supone que es normal, tomando en cuenta que esa bala rozó por encima de su oreja y, luego, algo explotó muy cerca de él. Ahora tiene que asegurarse de que todos sus hombres, los que pueden caminar y los que no, regresen a salvo, si es que esas palabras tienen algún sentido. Después se ocupará de sus propias lesiones.

Está dando algunas instrucciones, cuando oye que alguien a su espalda pronuncia su nombre. Se da la vuelta para encontrar a un soldado, sin armas ni equipo, que le dirige una mirada llena de incertidumbre y de algo más que no se detiene en identificar.

\- Sí - responde y pregunta si necesita ayuda médica, porque es evidente que la necesita. Es la apariencia general del hombre y, sobre todo, la expresión desamparada en su rostro y su postura exhausta, pero el soldado niega. Luego menciona que es del octavo... Según sabe, la posición del octavo queda lejos. ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? Pero Joe no tiene tiempo de pensar nada más, porque reconoce lo dicho y se emociona ante la mención de la brigada de su hermano.

\- Debes conocer a mi hermano - dice esperanzado, mientras se acerca al soldado, un cabo.

\- Fui enviado aquí con él.

\- ¿Tom está aquí? ¿Dónde está él? - Joe dice y busca con la mirada, mientras la alegría crece en su interior y de repente se siente como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, en el huerto de su madre, oyendo las ridículas historias y quejas de Tom, mientras ambos recogen las cerezas de la temporada. 

Algo se apaga en el semblante del cabo, y eso es mucho decir, cuando, desde el principio, su aspecto ya era desolado. - Fue muy rápido - el hombre dice con voz apenas audible.

El teniente Blake lo escucha y la realización de lo sucedido lo golpea, incluso antes de que las palabras sean pronunciadas. - Lo siento - el otro menciona y el corazón de Joseph se agrieta un poco más. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero asiente en silencio. El daño es... el daño... No está seguro si podrá soportar, pero tiene que hacerlo. No registra los movimientos del cabo hasta que ve que una mano se extiende hacia él. Palidece al ver los anillos y la placa de identificación de Tom en su propia mano -¿cuándo sucedió eso?- Y se siente perdido, las lágrimas se concentran en sus ojos, pero él se niega a dejarlas salir, en tanto contempla las posesiones de Tom. ¿Cuán rápida pudo haber sido su muerte? ¿Cuán tranquila si sus anillos están llenos de sangre? Él conoce la realidad detrás de esa frase, "fue muy rápido", la conoce muy bien, porque él la ha usado innumerables veces... No obstante, no se atreve a pensarlo a detalle, no se atreve a darle forma a esa verdad, no si se trata de su hermano.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta mecánicamente, porque este hombre merece un nombre, ¿o no? Quienquiera que dé el tipo de noticias que él le ha dado merece un nombre. Cuando él tiene que escribir una carta comunicando el deceso de alguno de sus hombres, él... él siempre firma con su nombre, como si eso... como si eso pudiera proporcionar algún consuelo a los dolientes... No sabe si realmente lo hace, pero él quiere algo, lo que sea. - Perdón, ¿qué? - se da cuenta de que no ha prestado atención y levanta la vista.

-Schofield, señor. William Schofield - el soldado calla brevemente ante el gesto turbado de Joseph, pero luego dice con más suavidad - Will.

El teniente Blake vuelve a asentir y dice lo que le resta por decir: - Necesitas algo de comer. Puedes obtenerlo en la tienda comedor. - Luego desvía la mirada hacia el puesto de ayuda. Su mandíbula se tensa y el nudo en su garganta crece, pero se contiene; no debe romperse, no ahí, no en ese momento, aunque todo sea un sinsentido, la guerra, el sufrimiento y la muerte de tantos hombres, la muerte de su hermano... Schofield se retira en silencio y el teniente Blake lucha por meter su pena en un lugar del que no pueda escapar fácilmente... Los anillos y la placa de Tom pesan tanto en su mano...

\- Si puedo - Schofield gira y habla de repente... - Me gustaría escribirle a su madre. Contarle que Tom no estaba solo.

Duele, maldita sea, duele en lo más profundo del alma. Su madre no tendría que enterarse de eso, porque Tom no debería haber muerto. Si tan sólo Tom hubiera sido asignado a su regimiento, Joseph habría podido... habría podido... No, no, se engaña. Él ni siquiera pudo evitar que Tom se alistara... Entonces Joseph asiente y, nuevamente, reprime las ganas de llorar. - Por supuesto. - No puede dejar de mover la cabeza en afirmación, porque su hermano no estuvo solo... Al menos, no estuvo solo... 

\- Él era... - Schofield da unos pasos de regreso. - Él era un buen hombre. - Joseph baja los ojos. Su hermano era un buen hombre. Lo sabe; sin embargo, oírlo en boca de otros es... No entiende qué es, pero Shofield lo dice con tanta sinceridad que logra calmarlo un poco. - Siempre contando historias divertidas. - Joe se percata de que ya nunca podrá escuchar esas historias, ya nunca lo desesperarán, ni lo harán reír. Sus ojos arden más. - Él salvó mi vida.

\- Me alegra que estuvieras con él - el dolor sigue ahí, pero... pero Tom no murió solo... y Tom fue un buen hombre. Una idea pasa por su mente y ya no sabe si debe reprenderse o contentarse por ello, ya no sabe nada, excepto que se alegra de que su hermano no tenga que padecer más esta guerra y de que sus últimos momentos no hayan sido completamente desoladores. Este hombre, no, Will no lo habría permitido, ¿no es así? No, no lo habría hecho. Joseph lo nota en su mirada. - Gracias, Will - estira la mano y estrecha la del otro hombre, mientras por fin acepta sostener las últimas pertenencias de su hermano.

Will da la vuelta y se aleja tambaleante. Joe lo ve por última vez antes de dirigirse a la tienda médica para ayudar; comprende que Will necesita espacio y descanso, él también lo necesita, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, es lo que se dice una y otra vez. Porque Joseph no es el único que sufre, no es el único que ha perdido algo que ama, no es el único con el corazón destrozado... Él no es el primero ni será el último... Repite como una letanía que le dé fuerza y fe y un poco de paz... pero nada ocurre. Los gritos y lamentos de los heridos resuenan por todos lados y el teniente Joseph Blake tiene que ser fuerte. 

~.~.~

"¡A la chingada las lágrimas!, dije,  
y me puse a llorar  
como se ponen a parir."

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es un buen texto, pero no podía estar tranquila hasta sacarlo de mi desordenada mente. Y sé que debe haber muchos horrores gramaticales, pero no dormí por escribir esto y también postergué otras cosas por escribir esto, lo cual lamentaré más tarde. Tal vez después vuelva a corregir los errores, tal vez lo deje como está, para echarme en cara mi molesta inquietud por escribir este fic.  
> La repetición de palabras y expresiones es intencional, porque las repeticiones y el sinsentido son algunas características de los momentos de pérdida y tristeza. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.  
> Gracias a quien haya leído estas tonterías. Por cierto, usé el poema de Jaime Sabines, porque me parece tan desgarrador y verdadero y universal en su contenido.


End file.
